pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferdinand Trotter
Ferdinand Trotter (探検家, Tankenka) is a traveling Pokémon Trainer from Sage City. He comes from a family of Pokémon trainers; his father, brother, grandfather, and mother having all traveled on their own respective journeys at some point in their lives. Highly interested in foreign places, Ferdinand's dream is to travel the Pokémon world in its entirety - hoping to gain enough skill to become a Pokémon Master along the way. He stars as the central protagonist of Pokémon - Everlasting Wonders. Physically, Ferdinand is a doppelganger of Brendan. Appearance Ferdinand is a young fair-skinned boy of average height for his age. He is of a slim build with big, round brown eyes and thin ear-length black hair. Ferdinand's usual attire consists of black pants and a red and black jacket. He also wears shoes that are red, black, and white with a green tongue. The accessories of his outfit include black and green wristbands on both arms and red fingerless gloves. On top of his head he wears both a green headband and his signature white band. Around his shoulders he carries a green satchel. Personality Ferdinand's curiosity is the focal of his temperament. Even as a young child, he has always maintained an interest in undergoing new experiences and seeing new and amazing things. Sage City, a tiny settlement, was unusually successful in quenching his thirst for adventure. If Ferdinand encounters an unfamiliarity, he will be prompted to gather information by any means. He is inquisitive individual who enjoys learning via investigation and asking questions. An extrovert, he can at times be talkative as he enjoys interacting with people and Pokémon alike. Adventuring is Ferdinand's sole hobby and passion. Possessing leadership qualities even as a youth, he would gather local children and embark on "expeditions" into the surrounding wilderness. Easily determined and focused on reaching his goals, Ferdinand purposely ignores the odds that are against him. He firmly believes that he can accomplish anything he puts his mind to. Having a keen eye for details, Ferdinand qualifies as observational. Carefully processing information through his mind, he is also analytically inclined. Besides exploring, Ferdinand is also heavily interested in writing - keeping a personal journal ever since he was a small boy. Although he is not the most talented, he has some drawing skills as well from years of doodling in between his narratives. He still maintains a personal journal as a keepsake along his journeys. In it he records his most notable experiences and any remarkable individual he encounters - whether they be person or Pokémon. Although naive and oblivious in many instances, Ferdinand is depicted to be compassionate as he is troubled by the hardships of others. He greatly values his family, friends, and especially his Pokémon as they are his central sources of support in life. While he may appear to be initially insensitive because of his slowly declining immaturity, Ferdinand truly cares about his loved ones and would hate to see them suffering. A bit meddlesome, he likes to interfere with situations even if they don't necessarily concern him in hopes of influencing a good outcome. One of Ferdinand's biggest quirks is his appreciation and admiration for nature - including the wild Pokémon that inhabit it. Because of his adventurous lifestyle, Ferdinand has spent a lot of time outdoors and has interacted heavily with the environment. Despite being only a pre-teen, Ferdinand holds strong views against human pollution of the earth and the destruction of wild Pokémon habitats. Preferring to traverse forests, mountains, and caves over big cities; Ferdinand marvels the world in its primal state and wishes for it to remain as close to perfect as possible. History is Ferdinand's teritary interest outside of traveling and training Pokémon. He has demonstrated his fascination with the past in his excavation of the ancient ruins around Sage City. He considers historical sites to be the most interesting grounds for exploration as they contain secrets as well as thrills. Likewise, Ferdinand is intrigued by Legendary Pokémon because of all the historical myths surrounding them and the role they played in the formation of extraodinary locations. For example, he dreams of finding and exploring the Relic Castle because of its relation to Unova's Heroes of Truth and Ideals. When not expressing himself through his ideals or hobbies, Ferdinand behaves like a normal adolescent. Still a kid, he withholds his innate innocence and immaturity and still views the world with an optimistic stance. He still hasn't come to fully grasp every aspect of life and has yet to be exposed to more strenuous instances. Sheltered in this regard, he is largely inexperienced with the ethics of the world he has been inserted into by traveling as a trainer - effectively deeming him naive. A young boy at heart, he is depicted as humorous and even at times goofy. Background Synopsis In the games Ferdinand makes his first appearance in the game Pokémon Crystal as the male protagonist. He begins as a young trainer in New Bark Town and obtains his starter Pokémon from Professor Elm, a Cyndaquil. After obtaining his first Pokémon he travels the Johto region, collects gym badges, and clashes with Team Rocket. After defeating the Elite Four in the Indigo Plateau, he went on to collect gym badges within the Kanto region. Ferdinand's appearance in the games are rekindled in the third generation via Pokémon Sapphire, where he travels the Hoenn region and collects all eight badges. He also featured shortly as the main protagonist of Pokémon Diamond before its game play was discontinued. During his tenure in the games, Ferdinand was known as either Steven (prior to Generation III) or most commonly S.J. (after Generation III) - the name of his creator. It wasn't until after Pokémon Sapphire that he began going by the moniker of S.J. This was to differentiate him from the canon character Steven Stone. On the Wiki On the wiki Ferdinand begins his adventures in the Hora region on a different note than his counterpart in the games, one major difference being that he did not obtain his first Pokémon from the regional professor. Below is a list of the chapters in his adventures as well as the numerous arcs. Departure Arc *Wherever the Wind Takes Me Pokémon On Hand Quotes Trivia *Ferdinand is named after Ferdinand Magellan, who is historically renowned for being the first explorer to circumnavigate the world. This is a nod to his dream of traveling the entire Pokémon world. *Ferdinand's surname, Trotter, is also a nod to his nature as a traveling trainer. To trot means to move at a pace between a walk or a run. As a traveling trainer, Ferdinand will essentially "trot" across the land on his quest. *Ferdinand's Japanese name, Tankenka (探検家), translates to "explorer" in English. *Ferdinand shares his birthday with his creator. *Like Red of Pokémon Adventures fame; Ferdinand is also a Leo. *His name was originally Stevie - a variation of his creator's name. According to the author, the reasoning for the name change was to establish Ferdinand as his own individual character. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Trainers